


Kili/reader

by ByTheBeardOfGloin



Series: Reader Inserts (The Hobbit) [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheBeardOfGloin/pseuds/ByTheBeardOfGloin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kili getting hot and heavy hahah. Plain smut yum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kili/reader

When he kissed you you felt tingling move up and down your body. His hands drew you in closer to himself and you felt almost light headed how easily he moved you around. his hands gripped the back of your hair as he laid his mouth against your skin again. At first it was your lips, moving down the side of your neck, to the front of your collarbones. His lips were light and feathery as the moved along you, up back to your lips. His breath became ragged as you pressed yourself to him even more. You just couldn't get close enough. Was there even space left between you two? You couldn't not tell, you just wanted to feel the warmth emanating off him and soak up with your own skin. His kisses grew rougher when he realized your silent invitation. He spun you around and hastily undid your bodice, pushing it down and off of you. His hands were hot and rough to the tough. With one hand he held you against him, cupping your breast, and with the other he traced his fingers down your stomach. His fingers traced just under your stomach teasingly then back up to your neck. He held you jaw carefully, moving it so he could plant his lips on your throat a few more times. He pushed you on to the bed in front of you both and tore his own garments off, just as feverishly as he had to yours. The sight of him, staring at you so intensely made you hungry for him. He perched himself over you and continued to kiss your lips, biting down slightly. Your arms locked around his neck, begging him to continue, but he stopped and grinned darkly. He pulled your arms away from him. He held your wrists tightly in one hand over your head and with the other he moved slowly down the center of your stomach again, and then even after a short pause, further. You began to breathe more heavily now from excitement and anticipation. His hand began to move against you, up and down slightly, then with one finger, he pushed it inside of you and you let out a whimper of relief and pleasure. His eyes were locked onto yours still, as he slipped another finger in. He continued to play with you, thumbing your clit as you et out sighs or want. You managed to form a whisper "please". He released your hands and moved himself between your thighs. The sight of him down there made you grow wet, even without his touch. He pressed his lips against you as you shut your eyes. His tongue traced over your clit and with in minutes of him working you with his mouth you were shaking. Suddenly you felt something push inside you, hard and hot. He noticed the surprise on your face and slowly pulled himself out before pushing back inside you harder. You couldnt help but moan. It hurt but you didnt want the pain to stop, it was fueling you. You began slowly and soon began to quicken his thrusts. Strands of hair clung to his face with sweat as he pushed himself deep inside you. You were gripping the bedsheets, bringing yourself closer to the brink of ecstasy. His breath was loud as he grit his teeth, filling you up as you both moaned with relief. He lay on top of you for a moment, try to catch his breath. You wrapped your arms around him holding on to him once more, soaking up his heat, still dizzy from pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand that's all I could muster up at the end sorry I got lazy :)


End file.
